


Same but different

by orphan_account



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Coffee Shops, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Wrench share more traits than one might expect at first...you're both doing your thing in your own way tough...english isn't my first language, so bear with me and let me know if you find any mistakes!





	1. Partytime

**Author's Note:**

> I finished playing the game a while ago, but Wrench is still in my head, so I started another story about him and a reader - plus sized this time

“Venti triple caramel triple shot Frappuccino” your coworker called out your next order for you.  
Without looking up, you knew who had requested the disgustingly oversweetened, overpriced beverage.  
He had come in almost every day for the last few weeks and had always ordered the same drink. How someone with a sugar consumption like that could be so skinny was a mystery to you.  
The guy, Wrench, as it said on his cup, paid for his drink and moved towards the end of the counter, where you handed him his cup with a smile.  
He wore the same black studded leather vest as every day, but what made him stand out from the rest of the customers was the mask he wore… and the big Anarchy tattoo on his throat of course. ^.^ lit up on the display as he took his beverage from your hand, casually brushing your fingers with his.  
“Working again?” he asked.  
“Yea, gotta pay the bills somehow…” you replied jokingly.  
You had been kinda scared of him at first, but he was always nice and made an effort to exchange a few pleasantries with you, so much so, that you had started to kinda look forward to his daily visits.  
“Hahah… yea, right…” he said.  
He paid for his drinks with small coins every day, so you seemed to be on the same page moneywise. Why he’d choose to spend his hard earned money for a drink like this every day was a mystery to you tough.  
He awkwardly moved the straw under his mask and took a sip, then sighed contentedly.  
“Yours are always the best ones, you know?” he complimented you.  
“Yea, I got mad skillz!” you laughingly tried to play yourself and your shitty ass job up.  
“Mad skillz indeed, bra.” he agreed, then looked towards the entrance and waved at a girl who was just entering.  
You looked at her as well and felt a pang of jealousy. She looked gorgeous! Long dark hair and lashes, skinny, but busty none the less and the way she carried herself practically screamed confidence.  
She waved back at him and then moved to place her order.  
Your coworker waved you off, as you started to get to work. Business was slow and he didn’t want to interrupt your little chat with Wrench. All of your coworkers knew of him by now and every one of them was sure he had a crush on you. And your gut reaction at seeing him wave at another girl… well obviously you felt something for him as well.  
“That’s Sitara, artist by day, mad genius by night.” Wrench introduced the gorgeous woman, as she moved to your end of the counter.  
“Hey, I’m Y/N, Barista by day, new age Robin Hood by night. Nice to meet you.” you lamely tried to match Wrench’s introduction.  
Both of them laughed, so maybe it wasn’t all that lamely.  
“Hey Y/N. Wrench has been raving about you! I see why now.” Sitara looked you up and down appreciatively.  
“He has?” you looked towards him and felt a blush creep up your cheeks. “Haha! I didn’t know I was worth raving about.”  
Compared to her, you felt outright ugly. Especially in your work shirt and apron. Where she was all exotic beauty, you were just… plain old you, chapped lips, a few kilos too many around your hips, and in terrible need of a haircut.  
“Well, see you tomorrow?” Wrench half asked, disregarding your last comment. He seemed tense all of a sudden.  
“Nah, it’s my day off tomorrow. Sorry.” you said, busying yourself with the coffee machine, as a new customer had just ordered his drink.  
“Oh... alright.” Wrench said and :( :( appeared on his mask.  
“Any plans for tonight? You can sleep in tomorrow, right?” Sitara suddenly asked, standing on her toes to be able to see you over the machines.  
“Not really…” you half shouted over the sound of the milk foamer. “Probably just gonna hang out at home with a bottle of wine and my laptop…”  
“I’m having a little party at my place! How about you join us? Wrench is gonna be there too! Let me know!” Sitara hastily scribbled her phone number on a napkin and handed it to you.  
“Umm… Thanks.” you took the napkin from her and put it in your pocket. “Have a nice day!” you shouted after them as they exited the shop.  
“You know you have to go.” your coworker grinned. “That dude is so into you!”  
***  
When your shift ended 2 hours later, you had made up your mind and texted Sitara about the details.  
She had told you when and where to show up and to dress casual, since it would only be a few people chilling. The weather had been crazy hot for the past few weeks and you wore flipflops, a pair of shorts and a loose black t-shirt that said “YOUR HAIR IS BEAUTIFUL” on the front and had cutouts on the back. A few friends had given it to you years earlier and wearing it made you feel good and confident.  
When you arrived at the address Sitara had given you, you heard the music playing from outside. There were a few people with drinks in their hands dancing on a balcony on the third floor and it didn’t seem like a FEW people CASUALLY chilling at all… ugh. You hated large gatherings of strangers, but the thought of Wrench being somewhere in there made you push the button for the doorbell nonetheless.  
Someone buzzed you in without asking who you were and you took the elevator up to the third floor. Whiffs of tobacco smoke and other herbs greeted you the moment the elevator doors opened. The door to Sitaras flat was halfway open and you took a deep breath before going inside.  
A few people greeted you and grins appeared on their faces as they read your shirt. This always happened. You forced yourself to smile back at them, but didn’t stop to chat.  
The music was blaring so loud, you wondered how the neighbors hadn’t complained yet.  
When there was a quieter part in the song you heard Wrench’s synthesized voice over the general hubbub.  
“Why can’t it be a dildo, or a cat… or a unicorn?” he asked and everyone around him lost their shit laughing. You walked towards the room he was in and awkwardly waved at him from the doorway.  
“Heeeeey! You came!” Wrench cheered when he noticed you. He got up from the sofa and walked towards you, a little unsteady on his feet. He had foregone his usual hood and you saw his ash blond hair for the first time.  
He pulled you into a hug, when he reached you. Wow. He was either really drunk or really liked you. You hugged him back awkwardly, being very aware of his studded vest. “Oww..” you murmured laughing, as he pressed you close once more, before letting go.  
“Yea, I have that effect on people. ^.^” he replied, “Want a beer or something?”  
“Sure! I feel like I’m the only sober person in here.”  
“We can’t have that!” he laughed and took your hand to lead you towards the kitchen.  
There was a couple sitting on a chair on top of each other, making out heavily. You looked at them for a second with raised eyebrows, then at Wrench.  
“What do you want? Tell me quick, we don’t want to interrupt those lovebirds, or do we?” he said and playfully slapped the guys shoulder.  
“Fuck off Wrench!” the guy cursed, when he could get his mouth away from the girl for long enough.  
Wrench chuckled and got two beers out of the fridge.  
He ushered you through groups of people that seemed to be gathering everywhere.  
“Hey Josh.” he greeted a guy who was sitting in what seemed to be a bed room, behind a closed door, illuminated only by a computer screen. “We’re just passing through.” he said and ;) lit up on his mask.  
Josh didn’t even turn around but kept on typing on his laptop.  
Wrench opened the door to a second, smaller balcony than the one you had seen earlier and stepped outside.  
You leaned against the banister and handed you the cold can.  
“Kinda unusual for you to hand me my drink.” you smiled and opened it.  
“Right…” he murmured thoughtfully, then leaned on the banister and looked out at the city.  
Neither of you said anything for a while, just enjoyed the view and sipped your beers, but you felt him slowly moving closer until you almost touched.  
You looked at him out of the corner of your eyes before taking a side-step in his direction. Your arm was touching his now.  
He sighed contentedly and his mask blinked for a second, but you couldn’t make out what it had showed from where you stood.  
“I love your shirt.” he said suddenly and turned to face you. The mask showed the default *.* once more.  
“Thanks! I love it too…” you murmured and looked down at yourself for a moment.  
“I’m so glad you came today.” he added after short pause.  
“Yea? Why?” you asked.  
“Well… I…. “ he paused and took a breath. “I like you.” <3 <3 blinked on the LEDs for a second, before being replaced by X.X  
You blushed, then smiled. “You do? Wow… I…” your heart beat so fast, you couldn’t hear anything but the rush of blood in your ears for a second. “Why?” you asked then, breathlessly.  
“Why?” he repeated confused.  
“Yea… I mean… have you seen all those gorgeous girls inside?”  
“I don’t much care for girls that are gorgeous and not much else… I like the mysterious ones that smell of coffee better.”  
You smiled. “Well… I was kinda scared of you when you first came into the store, but… you’re cute.” you admitted after a second.  
“Cute? Flowers are cute! I’m manly and strong.” he faked hurt.  
You chuckled. “Sorry! Of course you’re manly and strong….. and I like that in a man.”  
“Good!” he said, then leaned on the banister again. You did the same, making sure to stand close enough to him so you were still touching.  
You tensed, when you felt his arm move over your back, but relaxed, when he came to rest on your waist.  
“That’s nice.” you whispered and let your head rest on his shoulder carefully.  
“Yea.” he replied and sighed happily once more. “Is it… okay if I kiss you?” he asked a few seconds later.  
“Sure… but I wont make out with that mask!”  
“Damnit… I don’t know why girls always say that…” he murmured, taking off the mask with a few practiced movements. “Don’t run away from me now, because I’m blind like a mole without that thing.”  
You chuckled and were about to say something, but his lips on yours prevented you from that, before you had even gotten a good look at his face.  
His lips were soft, but demanding nonetheless. Both of his hands were on your waist and pressing you close to him. Your hands moved below his vest and up his back, while his moved farther down to squeeze your ass.  
You hadn’t noticed that he was moving you backwards, until your back touched the wall behind you. It was scratchy, but you didn’t mind. You pulled him close with one leg and let your hands move up to his neck and hair, your lips staying locked to his all the while.  
The bulge in his pants pressed against you and made you moan softly.  
“Hey, umm… could you please not do this here.” someone suddenly said from your left. You turned your head and Josh was standing there awkwardly.  
Wrench cleared his throat and took a step back from you. “Sorry man…” he murmured. “We got a bit carried away there…”  
“Sorry…” you apologized as well and hastily tried fixing your hair.  
Wrench took his mask from the ground and was about to put it back on.  
“Wait just a second.” you stopped his hands at about chest height. “I need to take a look at you before you hide yourself away from the world again.”  
You took his face between your hands and looked at him, then traced his jawline with gentle fingers.  
He looked tired... and older than you had assumed. His youthful appearance had made you guess him to be in his early 20s, but he looked more like middle 30s now.  
His nose was large and slightly crooked, probably broken at one time and he had a pretty big port wine-mark right around his left eye, almost to his temple. You carefully touched it as well, but he moved your hands away.  
“Don’t…” he murmured and put his mask back on. The display showed various symbols as it configurated. “Please don’t ask me about it.” he said “and don’t pity me!”  
“I wasn’t going to… “ you replied and pulled the neckline of your shirt down a bit, to reveal a similar mark going from your right collar bone downwards to your breast, equally big as his, if not bigger. “I got one myself… easier to hide than yours tough, I gotta admit…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have some issues and Wrench is on the receiving end of them

You called in sick the next day you were supposed to work, claiming you had female problems. Your boss was too uncomfortable with that kind of thing to ask any further.

The day was spent in front of your laptop, doing what you always did... watching netflix, drinking wine and doing some light hacking. Your introduction to Sitara as new age Robin Hood hadn't been completely made up. You weren't the best hacker in the world, not by far, but good enough to do what you did: transfer money from rich assholes and big companies to small charities, preferably animal shelters. You never took huge amounts, just a few small donations each month. The charities would profit from those amounts nonetheless and the "donors" probably wouldn't even notice.

The real reason why you had stayed home tough was Wrench.  
The party had been nice enough, even tough after the kiss and the relevation of your respective "deficencies", the mood had dropped for a while. Nothing a few beers hadn't been able to cure tough.

The thing was: you liked Wrench. He was funny and smart and cute, despite his protestations. And he had a dark side too. He was sweet and kinda scary at the same time. You liked that... but was this really a healthy thing to do?   
As you sat there, contemplating, your phone buzzed.

[hey your coworker told me you called in sick :( are you alrite?] Wrench had texted you.  
You swallowed around the lump in your throat, as your thumb hovered over the delete button. Part of you really wanted to just call him and invite him to come over, but part of you knew you couldn't do that. It was simply too much.   
You hated yourself for it, but hit delete nonetheless.

***

You had to go back to work eventually, but somehow managed to avoid Wrench every time he came in. Your coworkers were sad about your love story not happening, but when you made up a story about how he had tried something on you, they supported you in avoiding him and told him you had just left or were running errands for your boss or whatever.  
You left your phone turned off most of the time, which was hard, considering how you were as addicted to the device as everyone else around you, but you managed.  
This all worked out for about a week and a half, but when you got a new coworker and it was your job to teach her the workings of everything in the coffeeshop, you were too engaged with her to notice Wrench coming inside.  
"Be careful with the steamer. I burned my crotch so bad during my first week, I still got the scars to prove it" you chuckled, when you noticed him standing in front of the counter. Your mouth went dry and your knees went weak. You hadn't realized how much you had missed him.  
!.! showed up on his mask when he saw you. For a moment neither of you said anything.  
"The usual?" you asked after clearing your throat, when the silence threatened to get too thick.  
"The usual? This is what you say to me after avoiding me for weeks?" he sounded angry and you couldn't even blame him.  
"It wasn't weeks! It was 10 days." and 5 hours and 23 minutes you inwardly added.  
"Are you fucking serious?" he walked towards the end of the counter, where he could walk to your side of it. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked, as he made his way towards you, behind the counter now.  
Your heart felt like it would jump out of your throat every second now, as you walked backwards until your back hit the oven. Your new coworker was standing by, mouth agape, saying nothing as Wrench passed her.  
Anger made him seem taller somehow... and broader and bigger.  
You looked around nervously for something to defend yourself with, and found nothing.  
"Wrench, I...."  
He stopped about a meter in front of you, pointedly not invading your personal space. There he took a few deep breaths, before he moved his arm to brush back his hair.   
"If you don't want to be with me, you could have said so, you know?" he sounded tired.  
You flinched at the movement and lifted your arms up to protect yourself, before his words registered with you.  
His mask switched to v.v as he registered your reaction, suddenly not angry or tired anymore, but concerned.  
"Wrench..." you started again. "You got this all wrong.... It's not that I don't want you... it's..." you suddenly stopped, looking around at the people in the store, staring at the two of you, one was even filming with his phone.  
You rolled your eyes and grabbed Wrench by the wrist, pulling him into the small break room behind the counter.  
"It's not that I don't want you." you repeated yourself, when you were alone. He stared at you with ?.? showing on his mask. "I just... ugh..." you hated talking about your feelings. "I want you too fucking much!" you blurted out then, to get it over with. "And I can't deal with that... not again!"

Wrench's Mask switched to <3.<3, then #.#, then back to x.x. He was confused, obviously.  
"You.... you thought I'd hit you out there, didn't you?" he asked, of all things.  
You averted your eyes and nodded.  
"I'd never hurt you! I mean... what kind of asshole would hit a girl?"  
"You wouldn't believe if I told you..." you murmured, your view still fixed on the floor.  
"Fuck." he murmured, his hands again moving to brush his hair back, before he could stop himself. "Oh shit... sorry!"  
"Never mind... I can usually deal with it pretty good, but you seemed so mad there...." you sat down on the beaten up sofa, placing your elbows on your knees.  
He sat down next to you, his arm automatically going to your back. He looked at you and ?.? flashed on his mask for a second, as if asking your consent.  
You said nothing, but leaned into him instead of a reply. His other arm joined the first one and you ended up with him hugging you.  
"Sorry for being such an ass." you murmured, burying your face against his shoulder.  
"Never mind." he said and touched the lower part of his mask to your head, as if kissing your hair.   
  
"Umm... Y/N I hate to Interrupt, but I really need your help out here!" Tanya, your new coworker suddenly stuck her head in through the door.  
You had almost forgotten about the store, but got up from where you sat. "I'll be with you in a second." you said to her and decidedly closed the door.   
"Lets talk later?" you said to Wrench.   
"I'll wait." he replied.

When you walked back outside to help Tanya, there were about 20 customers waiting in line. Tanya was running back and forth behind the counter, trying to juggle working the cash register and the coffee machines at the same time.   
"Sorry for leaving you alone." you murmured, embarassed about your faux-pas. It was her first day after all.   
Wrench sat down at one of the back tables and set up his laptop. You hadn't even realized that he had had it with him earlier.  
After the rush of customers had been served, you made Wrench his usual cup of liquid diabetes and brought it to his table.   
"On the house." you murmured and sat down next to him.   
"Thanks ^.^" he looked up at you from the screen and gently took your hand. "We're gonna work this out, alright?"  
Your heart raced as you nodded. "Alright." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fans of Supernatural probably noticed that what Y/N does is exactly what Charlie does in Supernatural... I shamelessly admit that I stole the idea, because I think ist great!


	3. Midnight Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your past hacking adventures get you into trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter picks up right where the last one ended.

It was about 4 and a half hours later, when your workday finally ended. You had sent a completely exhausted Tanya home about an hour before closing.  
The first day was always the hardest...  
Wrench was still sitting in the corner, seeming to have forgotten everything around him. =.= had been displayed on his mask for the past 20 minutes and he hadn't looked up from his screen once.  
"I'm ready to leave." you announced as you sat down next to him.  
He startled, when you touched him. "Give me just one more minute." he murmured and continued typing.  
The plain lines of code on his screen were far beyond your abilities, but something about them seemed to worry him.  
"What is it?" you moved closer to the screen, trying to make sense of what it said.  
"I did some research..." he slowly said.  
"...and?" you tried speeding him up, eager to get out of here and go home.  
"You're AcidZero, right?"  
You paled at the mention of the hacker-name you had given yourself. "How did you find out?"  
"It took some digging, but.... back in March... you left a trace" he hit some keys and another set of lines appeared. "Right there."  
Your heart sped up in your chest. You knew exactly what he was talking about. In your early days of hacking, money had been tight... you had transferred a small amount of money from some huge insurance company to your own account, to make ends meet, figuring they'd be the least likely to notice transferring money to someone, since they were supposed to do that anyways, all day long. Of course you'd known you'd make yourself vulnerable by doing so, but between being vulnerable and losing the roof over your head, the decision hadn't been a hard one back then.  
Now, looking back at it and remembering how many sleepless nights that one stupid transfer had given you, you weren't so sure about your decision anymore. And Wrench finding your mistake so easily made the whole thing 1000% worse.  
"So... do you think it’s bad? I mean... you found it, so someone else can find it too, right?" you looked at him, almost pleadingly, wishing he'd tell you it wasn't too bad.  
"Well... first things first: I'm impressed... I mean, what you're doing there... I didn't think you had a feat like that in you," he teased, "but that one thing there, it could come back to bite you in the ass... and honestly, I'd prefer if I was the only one biting that ass in the near future."  
You rolled your eyes at him. "Come on... can you stay serious for a second?" Over the past few months, you had almost forgotten about the whole thing, but him bringing it up again now made all your worries come back as well.  
"I'd really rather not..." he joked. "Someone has been looking into your stuff… that’s how I found out about what you do. Don't worry tough, I told Josh to look into it, the kid is a wizard! You'll be fine!"

By the time you left the store, it was almost midnight.  
"Do you maybe.... want me to escort you home?" he asked, as you locked the glass door.  
"You can't tell me scary truths and then expect me to walk home all alone!" you replied and took his hand without waiting for his answer. He looked at you with ^.^ lighting up his display and interlocked his fingers with yours.  
He chuckled behind his mask and went with you.  
You usually didn't mind the walk home, especially during the summer months. The coffee shop was in a pretty busy part of town and you didn't live too far away from it, but you were still a bit worked up about his finding out about your hacking.   
After about half a block, he suddenly stopped. You looked at him questioningly, but his mask hid his emotions. ^.^ was still showing and hadn't changed since you had left your work.  
"I want to show you something!" he said and pulled you into a side alley. You followed him, with furrowed eyebrows. When he climbed onto a dumpster, you stopped. "Wrench? What the fuck?"  
"Just... come with me!" he held his hand out to you, but you were still hesitating.  
"Where are we going?" you asked.  
"You'll love it, come on! I'll wait for you on the roof!" he then said and continued his way upwards. He made climbing that building look easy. It was only a one story building, but you were sweating by the time you made it to the roof.  
Wrench had sat down and was typing on his phone.  
"Did you want to show me how much better the reception is up here or what?" you huffed, still out of breath.  
He chuckled lowly, but didn't say anything. It was only when he told you to watch out, that you realized he had been moving the crane from the construction site at the other side of the street and the platform was slowly but steadily coming down above you.  
When it was only a half meter from the ground it stopped and Wrench walked towards it.  
"Hell no." you murmured and took a few steps backwards, when he climbed onto the platform.  
Being all alone on this platform, high up in the air, with this man you didn't know anything about, without a means to escape... A huge red flag was rising inside your head. "Sorry, I really can't do this." Slowly you made your way back to where you had climbed up.  
"Where are you going?" he shouted and jumped back off the platform to run towards you.  
"Wrench, I can't do this... it’s… no, I just can’t"  
"It’s alright." he said and gently took both of your hands. "You don't have to, if you don't want to," he paused for a second, "but I can show you how to hack into this thing and then you can be in control. How about that?"  
You considered for a moment. Losing control was exactly what you had been scared about. If you could do the steering, you might even enjoy it. When you had made up your mind, you took a deep breath. "Alright. Show me then."  
Surprisingly with the right software, operating a crane wasn't hard at all. Still, your heart raced, as you lifted the platform up higher and higher, giving you a view of the surroundings that grew the higher you got.  
"I didn't know something could be so scary and so amazing at the same time." you murmured, your eyes fixed on the streets below you.  
Wrench chuckled lowly. He was watching you instead of the view. "I told you you'd like it."  
"Stop staring at me." you protested, when he didn’t move for half a minute. You placed your hand in the middle of his face, pushing him backwards.  
He lay down on his back and laughed, while taking his mask off. His laughter switching from the synthesized to the real version was kinda eerie, but cute at the same time. "You smeared my camera." he pouted and started cleaning the sensor with the sleeve of his hoodie.  
"That’s what you get for staring." you retorted and lay down next to him.  
"Sorry, I was mesmerized by your face... and now you're all blurry." he half sat up and squinted at you.  
"Just how bad is your eyesight really?" you asked, rolling your head to look in his direction.  
"Well... I gotta get like...." he slowly moved towards you and stopped centimeters away from your face, looking you in the eyes, "...this close to see you properly."  
You blushed and lowered your gaze. Suddenly, you were very aware of how close you were to him. Slow and careful, so he wouldn't scare you, he climbed on top of you, his eyes never leaving your face, always searching for a sign of discomfort or fear.  
"It’s okay." you murmured and pulled him down onto you, wrapping your legs around him. When his lips met yours, you felt a spark that started from your lips, all the way down to your toes. Your hands were all over his body and his lips all over yours. Greedily your hands made their way beneath his sweater. You needed to feel his skin!  
A sudden gush of wind that shook the entire crane and made the platform swing from left to right, brought you back to the here and now and reminded you where you were and that making right now might not be the best idea.  
"Can we maybe..." you were interrupted by his lips on yours, "continue this at home?"  
"We could... but do we really want to?" he murmured, kissing your neck between each word.  
"I think I would like to, very much… this is dangerous!  
"I like danger!" was his breathless reply.  
"Yea yea, don't we all?" you sat up, which forced him to retreat a bit.  
"But... it’s my middle name actually." he pouted about you so blatantly stopping him. This made you laugh in turn.  
"Is it? Well... we can't really stop then, can we?" you kissed him on the lips once more, but pulled back, before he got too into it. "I'm gonna move us down." you murmured then.  
He sat back on his heels, still pouting. "If I had known how mean you could be... I'd never have fallen for you."  
"That’s what you get for flirting with the barista. I'm only nice when I'm on the clock." you laughed.  
"Hmm... I like that...It’s like dating two girls at once." he murmured and wrapped himself around you from behind, now that you were sitting up completely.  
You called up the app for the crane once more and started maneuvering you back towards the roof where you had started. He was watching your hands over your shoulder.  
"If you do this, you can hack into that camera back there." he pointed behind him as he pushed the button on your phone and you saw the two of you from behind on your screen.  
"You can even zoom in." he said and showed you how to. You felt him turn around and saw him on the screen. When he made a heart with his fingers towards the camera, you laughed.  
"Don't laugh at me for trying to be romantic… moment killer" he scolded and wrapped his arms around you once more. "I can't help it when I'm with a beautiful woman."


End file.
